To Be Loved and Protected
by WishingForMyOwnHapilyEverAfter
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan are both truck drivers, and due to Bella's past, they work together. Edward and Rosalie Cullen are the only to vampires in their coven to not have found their mate. The pair are very much obsessed with finding their soul mate, and happen to come upon them when moving house. AU.OOC.Cannon Couples
1. First Meeting

**A/N**

**This is my new story To Be Loved and Protected. :) **

**This story is set in Australia so everything will be measured so, for example, height, weight, speed, clothes sizes, schooling, and temperature. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that originates from the Twilight Saga. There is also some medical information in here that I have researched but twisted a little to fit the story. And weather forecasts won't be accurate.**

* * *

Chapter One: First Meeting

_Tuesday 21__st__ December 2010, Canberra, ACT, Australia._

_*Isabella*_

"Bellaaaaa…oh Bellaaaaa!" I heard someone calling, waking me from my sleep.

I groaned, rolled over and snuggled back under the covers.

"Come on Bells, we get to see Dad today, we're delivering to Cobram!" my older brother almost squealed.

I groaned again, "Shut up Emmett!"

"No chance!" he crowed, before jumping onto my bed effectively knocking me out of it and onto the floor with his gigantic size. He is the size of a body builder, not even kidding. Emmett uses every chance he has to go to the gym and when one isn't available he used me as weights, generally doing push ups with me on his back!

I landed on my butt with an oomph, causing Emmett to burst into laughter.

I growled at him, before faking a tackle at him and running for the bathroom, yelling, "Shotgun first shower!"

As I shut the door I heard Emmett yell "Damn it!"

Giggling, I readied myself for a day of travel.

Quickly stripping I jumped into the shower, washed my hair and my body before getting out and shutting the water off. I didn't want to take too long because Emmett whines like a bitch when he gets stuck with a cold shower-by force that is.

Once I was dry I wrapped myself in the towel and left the bathroom for the main room in the hotel where Emmett and I had been staying.

"What's the weather gonna be like today Em?" I asked as I headed to my little suitcase that I had packed full of clothes and toiletries.

"Uh, 19 degrees and sunny today. There might also be a small amount of rain and it's a bit windy out," Emmett replied, entering the bathroom, with his toiletries and clothes.

"Thanks," I muttered after he shut the door.

I looked through my small bag trying to decide on what to wear.

I pulled on my underwear which consisted of a black bra with a bit of lace on the edge of the cup as well as some cotton and lace black boy short panties. Both are awesomely comfortable.

With my underwear on I dumped the towel on the couch and went my studiously through my clothes. I had brought a pair of jeans, shorts, a few pairs of my work boots, singlets and my favourite leather jacket. I decided on the skinny jeans, with a dark brown plaited belt, with a white wife beater. For my shoes I chose my brown suede work boots that had about 3 to 4 cm heel on them. They were by far the most comfortable. Finally, because we were going to be seeing our father I chucked on some jewellery, which was a black jewelled heart surrounded by little fake diamonds hanging on a long chain as well as a three chain beaded necklace. Finally I put on my grandmother's ring that her 'true love' had given her before he went to war. Usually I wore it on a chain around my neck but I had a feeling that today it might be needed as a faux engagement ring.

Don't laugh, sometimes while on a job I get harassed by men and Emmett and I pretend to be engaged rather than siblings. It scares them off pretty quick.

Now I don't believe I've mentioned mine and Emmett's job yet, we are truck drivers. Normally it is only one driver per truck for small deliveries like the ones we do but I uh…require my brother with me because of something that happened when I was little. We work for Linfox and drive a semi trailer full of goods, like furniture and clothing for outback towns.

Anyways, once I was dressed Emmett had evacuated the bathroom and was leaving to grab us some quick breakfast while I finished getting ready.

I went into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. I decided to leave it down today, so the natural curls were looser today than when my hair dries naturally. I quickly applied some eye liner, mascara and cherry flavoured lip balm before returning to the main room where I cleaned everything up and put it all away in the bags.

With everything packed I sat on the bed and waited for Emmett to return with breakfast.

So, I just realise you probably want to know what Emmett or myself look like. I have naturally brown curly hair, which I'm always asked where I get done. The colour is almost an exact replica of the brown sugar hair dye #373-or so I'm told, I swear people are obsessed with it, especially hair dressers. My eye brows arch nicely over my dark chocolate brown eyes and I have a small nose. My lips are a naturally dark pink colour and are rather plump and pouty. My face is and oval-y heart shape that apparently is the same as grandma's. I'm short, slim and not very strong-an unfortunate birth defect that came with being a twin to Emmett. We had Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome; it's where identical twins who share a placenta can develop this condition. Said condition means that blood from one twin is being diverted into the other twin. One twin, the 'donor' twin, me, is small and anaemic, the other, the 'recipient' twin, Emmett, is large and polycythemic. This physiologic polycythemia is a normal adaptation to living at high altitudes, or having Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome. It's also a legal form of blood doping. This means Emmett has a higher stamina than your Average Joe. The weird thing is that Emmett and I are fraternal twins and still had Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome.

Anyway, moving on I'm about 158 and a half centimetres tall, never forget the half! I'm also a massive klutz; I trip over anything and everything, specifically air or my own two feet. I also blush whenever I'm embarrassed or angry, which Emmett finds hilarious, so teases me whenever he gets a chance. Stupid oaf.

Emmett on the other hand is 188cm tall, short dark brown curly hair - a shade darker than my own, he has the same chocolate brown eyes and is built like a body builder.

"Bella! Breakfast is ready!" Emmett sung, as he waltzed back in to the room, with what smelled like McDonalds.

"Ohh, gimme!" I squealed at Emmett- what? I was hungry.

Emmett just laughed, "Hold ye horses woman!"

"But I is hungy!" I wailed jokingly.

Emmett just shook his head and threw an Egg and Bacon McMuffin at my head before passing me an iced mocha and a hash brown.

With a mouthful of the hash brown I gave my thanks to my brother, "Fank you Em,"

"Yeah, no worries Little B," Emmett replied, using his favourite nickname for me.

I swallowed my mouthful before retorting with, "I am not little!"

Emmett ignored me and started eating his breakfast. I let out a little huff of frustration before returning to my beautifully unhealthy breakfast.

The rest of the meal continued in silence, and as usual, Emmett finished first, so he took our bags down to the truck.

I had finished my breakfast by the time he returned so I quickly grabbed my jewel studded brown leather messenger bag that had my purse and things in it before exiting the room for Emmett to lock up and check out. I walked down to the truck, unlocked it and climbed up into the passenger seat.

Emmett climbed in next to me about 5 minutes later.

"You ready Little B?" Emmett asked, putting the key in the ignition.

"Just get on with it," I told him, as he started up the truck. It roared to life, and we skedaddled out of the place.

Now you're probably wondering how we managed to get permission to park our truck at a hotel, well, you see, we actually drove to Canberra from Melbourne yesterday and dumped a whole heap of stuff as well as picking other stuff up from the same company so they looked after the truck over night and dropped it off when Emmett went and got breakfast.

The drive from Canberra to Cobram takes over six and a half hours and we travel in 3 states, ACT, NSW and VIC, unfortunately there isn't a lot of sightseeing to be done as it's mostly bush out here.

Emmett and I settled into an easy quiet for the first 4 and a half hours until the coffee I had in the morning made me need to pee.

"Emmett?"

"You need to pee don't you?"

"Yeahh…"

Emmett chuckled and pulled over at what looked like Gillenbah's State Forest.

Emmett got out of the truck first, before walking round to my side to catch me as I jumped out.

With my feet firmly on the ground we locked up the truck and made our way into the forest, although it was very bare and mainly made up of Pines and some Eucalypt and Casuarina. I had just ducked around a bunch of trees and shrubs when I heard a group of cars went flying passed.

I quickly relieved myself and snuck from behind my bushes and jumped on Emmett who was facing the other way to make sure no police or anything pulled over while my pants were down.

That would be awkward!

Anyways, when I landed on Emmett's back he started screaming like a girl for me and running around in circles. I started laughing which cause Emmett to stop, and unfortunately, untangle my arms from around his neck. He set me in front of him and glared at me, while I stared back at him innocently.

"Ohh Little B you are so dead now!" he taunted.

I squealed and took off running making Emmett chase after me.

I ducked under his arms as he tried to grab him but unfortunately he tripped and crashed into me causing both of us to topple over, me underneath him. We were both laughing so much we almost missed the animalistic growl.

Almost.


	2. Taken

**A/N**

**This story is set in Australia so everything will be measured so, for example, height, weight, speed, clothes sizes, schooling, and temperature. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that originates from the Twilight Saga. There is also some medical information in here that I have researched but twisted a little to fit the story. And weather forecasts won't be accurate.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Taken

_Tuesday 21__st__ December 2010, Gillenbah's State Forest, VIC, Australia._

_*Isabella*_

Emmett immediately froze before dropping on top of me to keep me from view of the animal, whatever it was. I let out a huff of air as he did so making the animal growl more threateningly.

"Bella," Emmett breathed into my ear.

"Yeah?" I struggled to say back.

"Let's see if playing dead makes it go away," Emmett told me.

I nodded, before completely relaxing my body, and only taking small breaths, not enough to move my body but enough to keep me alive, obviously.

Emmett did the same on top of me and I'm not gonna lie, I swear I was going to turn into a pancake because of how heavy he was.

The growling did not stop, but it did lessen, to a quiet rumble, that is until I heard a female hiss "Be quiet Edward, you're obviously scaring them."

Both Emmett and I froze, Emmett raised his upper body off me to look over his shoulder and I peaked under his arm.

Standing about a metre away were the two most beautiful people I had ever seen. One was a boy- no man, definitely man, and the other one was a woman.

The man was tall, like 188cm tall, with an agile but still exceedingly muscular physic with broad shoulders, he had an angular face—high cheekbones, strong square-ish jaw line, a straight square-ish nose, and full lips. His hair was a brown-y red colour, bronze almost. His eyes were the most beautiful green colour, like a forest. His skin also was pale and looked perfectly smooth, like marble.

The woman he was with, well, she was exceptionally beautiful, tall, 175cm, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. She had saphire blue eyes that sparkled - I kid you not! They were sparkling! and perfect skin. She had an oval shaped face with full lips and perfectly arched eye brows. I swear the confidence I had in myself just dropped 100 points by looking at her. Oh and her boobs! They weren't big-like mine-but they weren't small either. I would say a B or C cup, where as mine are a D. It makes exercise hard.

Emmett moved off me while I was looking at the two beautiful people. As I left the daze their beauty left me in I panicked when I noticed Emmett wasn't on top of me.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and darted behind my brother.

This caused the...something to growl again.

I poked my head around from Emmett when I heard it looking for the...cause of the noise.

"Dude...did you just growl at my sister?" Emmett asked, a little insulted.

The woman sighed, annoyed, and took a hesitant step towards the two of us.

I made a pathetic whimpering sound and ducked back behind Emmett's massive form.

As I whimpered the...whatever it was made the growling sound again, except this time I don't think it was directed at us.

The blonde woman took another step towards us, and I stepped back pulling Emmett with me. This made...I think it was the people growling! Well it made the two people growl.

Emmett turned around and wrapped his arms securely around me before he picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. With my head over his shoulder I noticed why Emmett was moving now. The two people were circling one another. Emmett took off walking just as the man launched himself at the woman!

I bit back my scream because I did not want to distract them and have them chase after Emmett and myself.

Emmett jogged back to the truck with me in his arms. He helped me up before running around to the other side to get in himself and started the engine.

I flinched and let out a whimper as the engine roared to life, afraid the two beautiful people would hear it and come running before we managed to get the truck moving fast enough.

"Shh, Little B, Emmy is here, shh sweetheart. You're safe, we're almost home, a few more hours and you can hide under the covers in your bed," Emmett cooed softly, trying to calm me down while driving the truck.

"But what'll happen if they catch us?" I asked quietly, trying not to scare myself.

"I won't let anything happen to you Little B, I promise," Emmett vowed.

I nodded my head and looked out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We had been driving for a about half an hour when I saw something in the side mirror. There was nothing else on the road so it drew my attention. It was tiny and I couldn't make it out. As it got closer I saw it was a silver car. For the car to be catching up they would be doing well over the speed limit, especially at the rate they were gaining on us!

"Hey Emmett, uh, some car is gaining on us, like, really fast."

"It's probably just some deros being trying to be..."

He got cut off as the silver car screamed past us and suddenly pulled in front of us, cutting us off.

"...Oh fuck! Hold on tight Little B!" Emmett said, instinctive turning away from the silver car and slamming on the breaks.

I grabbed the seat and yelled at Emmett "I'm not little!" as the truck went off the road and into a tree. Fortunately we hadn't been going that fast so we only suffered a serious jolt, rather than a serious injury.

Emmett and I sat panting in the cab of the truck and watched as the silver car screeched to a halt. I let out a surprised yelp when the car doors opened and the beautiful people from Gillenbah's State Forest who growled at us.

"Hush Little B, you're going to be OK. Do you have your phone with you?" Emmett murmured, with his eyes on the two beautiful people.

"Yeah..." I replied, grabbing it out of my messenger bag, my phone is an iPhone 4S, with the most riduculous cover on it. The cover is Pikachu, and has ears and legs off the case. Birthday present from Emmett - 'nuff said.

"Call dad, and get out of the truck," Emmett ordered, climbing out himself.

I quickly dialled dad as I opened the door of the truck, and waited for Emmett to come round to help me down, except it wasn't Emmett who was there, it was the bronze haired god. I screamed just as my father picked up the phone.

"Bella?" he shouted, as he registered my scream.

My phone was then snatched from my hand and thrown to the ground, as the man let out what sounded like an agonised roar.

I shrieked, and scuttled back into the cab of the truck and over the driver's side. I yanked on the door handle until it finally opened; I turned around and started the climb down the steps on the other side of the truck and jumped down, I landed flat on my feet before over balancing and falling onto my butt.

I got to my feet and turned, to only again be met with the sight of the bronze haired god. I yelped and ran. I reached the end of the truck before yet again I was greeted by the bronze haired god and his forest green eyes.

What the fuck? How did he do that? And why does he have such pretty eyes?

Then I recalled I was running for my life from this man, so I pushed against his chest and turned and ran.

He had a really solid chest.

I only got maybe a metre before he grabbed me. His arms were wrapped the whole way around me as I was in foetal position.

I tried to get out of his grasp but he did budge. I started to scream and cry.

The man carried me to the front of the truck, where Emmett was restrained by the shockingly beautiful blond. I could see he was struggling with all his might to try and free himself from her. And when he saw that I had been caught he struggled a bit harder.

"Let her go you fucking monsters! Take me but not her!"

I started to cry some more. Emmett yelled some more at the monsters but I couldn't make it out through my sobs.

"Bella, listen to me, listen to me!" He said, focusing his eyes on me.

"We will be alright, I'll make sure you're alright. I won't let them hurt you" His voice was full of conviction as he said it.

I smiled a tearful smile at my brother. He smiled back.

The man holding me snorted, as if holding back a laugh.

"Rose, put the child lock on, and grab Carlisle's bag from the boot," the man who had me ordered.

I struggled for a few moments in his arms, but I was so tired. The brief amount of action had drained me. A definite downside for me being Emmett's donor twin.

I felt the man holding- no- restraining me alter his grip so I was being held bridal style.

I was on the verge of sleep when I felt a sharp prick in my neck before everything went black.


	3. Who Are You?

**A/N**

**This story is set in Australia so everything will be measured so, for example, height, weight, speed, clothes sizes, schooling, and temperature. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that originates from the Twilight Saga. There is also some medical information in here that I have researched but twisted a little to fit the story. And weather forecasts won't be accurate.**

Chapter Three: Who are you?

_Wednesday 22__nd__ December 2010, Location Unknown_

_*Isabella*_

I felt myself slowly drift back into consciousness. I was lying on something soft and silky and cold. I shivered and snuggled further into whatever it was that I was lying on.

It was then my eyes flew open as I remembered what had happened before I "fell asleep".

Emmett and I had been taken, by strangers, beautiful strangers, but strangers none the less. Sitting up quietly in the bed I glanced around the room I was in.

The room was brightly lit. A large double bed - the one i was currently in - was at one end of the room and several paces in front of it was a beige sofa with cushions at one end and a blanket at the other. A coffee table with a glass top rested next to the sofa. There was a brown velvet covered box at the foot of the bed, the opposite side to where I was sitting. There was also an ebony coloured blanket across the bed that had its edges bordered with a silky caramel fabric. I leaned over and ran my fingers across the blanket, it felt divine. Fluffy and smooth. I continued rubbing my fingers through it just enjoying the sensation. I continued looking around and noticed above the bed were some beautiful lights that shone down.

I slowly made my way to the edge of the bed, intending to find my way to Emmett and then home when I heard a commotion coming from near my door.

Slipping out of bed I walked quietly over to the door until I heard Emmett yell my name. At his exclamation I ran over to the door and tried opening it. It didn't budge. Not even a little bit.

"Emmett! I'm in here!" I cried out, hoping he could hear me.

"Bella!" I heard him yell back, before there was a banging on the door, "Stand back Little B!"

I jumped back just in time for Emmett to break the door open. As soon as he was in the room I was in his arms hugging the daylights out of him.

"Shh, Little B, Emmy's got you, you're safe now, shh," Emmett cooed, rocking to and fro in his arms, trying to calm the tears I didn't realise I was shedding.

"Ca-can we go ho-ome?" I sobbed, into Emmett's large chest.

"Of course Little B, as soon as I find a way out of here we are gone," Emmett said, soothingly.

I shuddered a sigh, trying to calm down, before wiping the tear tracks from my cheeks. It was then that the two strangers from the forest walked into the room.

I released a frightened squeak before ducking behind Emmett, and clutching the back of his shirt, and peaking around his side.

"Let my sister go," Emmett growled, at the two strangers.

"We can't. The longer she goes without anything to do with me the weaker she is going to get," the man said.

"Bullshit. Let her fucking go you freaks! You can keep me, just let my sister go!" Emmett yells, almost in hysterics.

"I can't!" the man hisses, flashingn his fangs. Fangs?!

Emmett visibly recoiled at the sight of the mans fangs, which in turn causes the woman to hiss.

"Look, I'll admit we didn't go about this the correct way at all and we're terribly sorry for causing you to be afraid of us, but Edward is right. We can't let you go. It would eventually kill us all," the woman explains, "I'm Rose, by the way."

"Kill us all?" I whimpered.

The man started purring then. I don't know what happened, but it made me feel calmer, safer.

"I would die before I let anything happen to you Isabella," the man declared softly.

"Wha-what's your name?" I whispered, moving out from behind Emmett.

"B, get back behind me!" Emmett hissed, grabbing for my arm.

Chaos ensured when Emmett reached for me.

I found myself pulled behind the man, before I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground.

I felt the man crouching over me and could hear snarling, as I covered my head and ears with my hands.

"Stop it, please stop!" I cried quietly.

The room went silent after my plea, I could feel cool hands, stroking my head. And the purring. I lifted my head, and my eyes landed on the man's green eyes. I'm not exactly sure what came over me but I raised my arms towards my stranger. 'Cos that is what he was. Mine.

Xxxxxxxxx.

I woke up a few hours later, in the same bed as before. I wasn't alone this time. Emmett was lying next to me reading a book, surprisingly.

"Whatcha reading, Em?" I asked him, my voice slightly husky from sleep.

"A guide that Rose's sister Alice wrote for us to read. It is to help us adjust to being with Edward and Rose, and what our future involves," he answered quietly, looking over at me and smiling softly.

"What does that mean? And who is Edward?" I asked, still speaking quietly.

"I'm Edward," said the strange man, walking in to the room.

"Ok...and what is so important about this book your sister has written, and how can it have anything to do with my life?" I asked, my voice gradually getting louder.

This didn't make any sense to me. How can a stranger know anything about my life? These people know nothing about what I went through before I moved in with my father!

"Hush, Little B, I told Edward what happened before you came back to Daddy," Emmett...cooed?

"Yo-you told him?" I chocked.

"B, you're going to spend the rest of your life with Edward, and the moment you freak out, Edward is going to freak out even more. It was much better coming from me. Less emotions involved," Emmett tried to explain.

"You had no right to tell him!" I said, trying not to scream.

"He had every right to tell me something that you might withhold from me!" Edward roared.

I shrieked at his roar and dove under the covers.

"Too loud, too loud, too loud, too loud, too loud..." I mumbled.

I heard muffled voices but was too far in hysterics to even comprehend what the were saying.

_._

_._

_._

_It was dark, so dark. He was coming up the stairs. I could hear him from where I was tied, to a chair and infront of the TV._

_"What will we watch tonight my little Darling? Maybe a little ransom video hmm? Yes, I think you will like that..." He murmured stroking my cheek._

_I closed my eyes tight, determined not to watch this time but as usual he forced them open right as the masked man ripped the young girl's shirt off before running a knife along her stomach._

_._

_._

_._

I woke dry heaving, with Edward wiping my forhead with a cool cloth.

"Thank you," I sobbed, collapsing into him, falling back asleep.


End file.
